Coronary heart disease is a major threat to human health. More than 2.4 million people received cardiac interventional therapy in the year of 2005. An incidence of coronary heart disease is very high in China, with more than one million individuals afflicted with this disease per year. However, only 100,000 patients in China have access to interventional therapies due to economic and technical limitations. Drug-coated stents can reduce the long-term restenosis rate from 20-50% to 5-10%, and are considered a revolutionary breakthrough in therapy in the modern medical development. The drug-coated stents have been applied in more than 80% of the interventional therapy cases. For example, Chinese Patent No. 02100011.5 discloses a drug coating for coronary stent preventing the vascular restenosis. Such a coating can be obtained by adding a drug of paclitaxel (Taxol®) into a solution of drug carrier comprised of aliphatic polymer of lactone and copolymers thereof, and then coating the above obtained mixture onto the surface of the coronary stent through a spray coating or dipping coating process. Such stents with a drug coating may provide simple and feasible solutions for preventing the vascular restenosis. However, at a conference of the World Heart Association (WCC) and the European Heart Association (ESC) in Sep. 2-6, 2006, at Barcelona, Spain, it was reported that the late infarction rate of a drug coated stent was slightly higher than that of a bare stent. Such a statistical result revealed new challenges to the drug coated stent. Therefore, for the purpose of satisfying a higher demand for eliminating early restenosis and late infarction in clinical practice, further consideration must be given to the followings: 1. the dose and timing of drug release must be adjusted in accordance with clinical demands; 2. the coating of the stent serving as a drug carrier should be removed as soon as possible after the drug has been completely released; 3. highly effective drugs are employed so as to reduce the drug dosage and the coating thickness; 4. the drug coating of the stent should not affect repairing of vascular endothelium so that a thrombosis can be avoided.